chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate electricity. Characters *Elle Bishop has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Elan in World 3, from Elle in World 8 and World 11, from Gabriella in World 2 and from an unnamed marine in World 5. *Gabriel Gray has taken this ability from Elle in World 2 and World 5. *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted took this ability from an unnamed agent. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene mimicked this ability from Elan. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from his son in World 2 and in World 8. *Douglas Laws had this ability naturally. *Gabriella Bennet took this ability from Douglas. *Abbie Gray has mimicked the ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked it. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed this ability from her aunt. *Cooper also had this ability. *An agent working for Sylar's government in the alternate explosion timeline was shown to have this ability. *An unnamed villain in World 8 also had this ability naturally. *Katie Reed also has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Elle. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from an unnamed villain. *Hannah Deveaux also has this ability naturally. *An unnamed villain in the future of World 2 has displayed this ability. *Raiden possesses this ability. *Jess has gained this ability from Raiden's blood. *A second unnamed villain in World 8 has also displayed this ability. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Elle in World 2. *Sophia Roberts also possesses this ability naturally. *Angeline Stone will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Elle Bishop' Elle had this ability from childhood, and has been trained extensively to use it. She can wield it with pinpoint accuracy, and generate it from all her skin. However, it will turn against her if she attempts to use it while wet. She has also lost control of the ability when in great emotional or physical pain, and has once generated enough voltage to accidentally overload the entire electrical system in Primatech's prison levels in Hartsdale. In World 8, she has been shown to be immune to tasers as she merely absorbs the electrical charge. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has less skill in the ability than Elle, because of less experience and training. He seems only to be able to release great voltages. 'Gabriel Gray' Sylar seems by now to have the same limits as Elle. However, when he first gained the ability empathically from her, he had little control over it, and she had to coach him to aim his electrical arcs and to create spheres of electricity within his palm. His skill and control increased immediately after he'd also gained the ability forcibly from her brain. 'Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted' Elan seems to have similar limits to Elle, and used this ability as her main offensive one in raids during the explosion timeline. It is unknown whether she is vulnerable to it when wet, as she has never tried accessing the ability under these conditions. She did not lose control of it when in emotional pain after her brother's - possibly because it is not her only ability, unlike Elle - but she has lost slight control and been unable to stop herself from emitting small sparks of electricity twice when undergoing labour. She has also found that the ability gives her immunity to tasers and to other forms of pre-existing electricity. Normally she produces a strong stream or arc of electricity aimed in one direction, and she has once deliberately produced a powerful burst of electricity in order to overload an electrical system. [[Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene|'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene']] Dann has similar limits to Elan. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur has the same limits as Peter. 'Douglas Laws' Douglas' abilities are unknown. He didn't seem able to use this ability to protect himself from Gabriella. 'Gabriella Bennet' Even though Gabriella took the ability from Douglas, her limits may not have been the same as his, since she could have learned to use it more adeptly. Her limits are similar to her father's. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie seems to have similar limits to her sister and father. 'Noah Gray' Noah seems to have similar limits to his sisters and father. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' To date, Jess has only used this ability to produce small voltages, enough to spark someone and give them a slight shock. However, she ought to also be capable of larger volumes. She should also have the same limitations in water or in intense pain as Elle does. 'Cooper' Coop was able to create electricity over his body and shoot it out. 'Future Government Agent' A future agent was shown to be able to create electrical arcs and shock people with electricity. She also used her electricity to levitate herself slightly. 'Unnamed Villain In World 8' The character seemed to only be able to produce a strong, powerful, offensive stream, strong enough to kill most people. Strangely, unlike all other characters, the electricity he produced was white not blue. 'Katie Reed' Katie's limits aren't fully known. However, she had trained as an agent for 2 years, and she's therefore likely to have skill with all of her abilities. She stunned an adult man the first time she used this ability. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Elle. 'Leo Castern' Leo has used this ability to generate large and small voltages of electricity, and to stun a man into unconsciousness. 'Hannah Deveaux' Hannah can generate various voltages of electricity. She too finds herself vulnerable to it when wet, or in great pain. 'Unnamed Villain In World 2' This villain is known to have used this ability to kill Daniella Petrelli in future. Since he or she was posing as Elle Bishop at the time, his or her limits may be similar to Elle's. 'Raiden' All that is known is that Raiden can generate and emit electricity, and use it offensively in a fight. It is unknown whether he can ever be vulnerable to his own electricity. 'Jess' Jess would have similar limits to Raiden. 'Second Unnamed Villain In World 8' The villain was shown generating small voltages of blue-coloured electricity from his hands, which he used to fight off New Company agents. He may have also previously used the ability against civilians. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Elle. 'Sophia Roberts' All that is known is that Sophia possesses this ability, and that Draph previously replicated this ability from her. 'Angeline Stone' Angeline will be capable of generating electricity from her body. At first, it will be emitted only as a current on her skin's surface, meaning that she will have to touch someone to electrocute them, but as she ages she will learn to project the electricity outwards. The amount of electricity she can produce will also increase. She will be able to use the ability offensively to attack others, as well as using it to overload electronic systems and to destroy some projectiles and attacks. Normally, she won't be affected by her own electric current. However, she won't be immune to any other forms of electricity, and it is possible that extreme physical or emotional pain could cause her to accidentally attack herself with the electricity. Similar Abilities *Electrical conversion can absorb electricity, store it and release the energy in many ways *Electronic projection is the ability for the mind to travel as an electronic current *Sound conversion can convert sonic energy into electricity *Elementas can produce and manipulate electricity *Sky manipulation and weather manipulation can produce and manipulate electricity in the form of lightning *Weather projection can be used to shoot out lightning from one's hands *Electrical absorption is the ability to absorb electricity *Electrical mimicry allows a person to turn into electricity *Laser emission is the ability to emit a blue coloured laser from one's finger *Energy balls is the ability to create balls of energy which resemble electrical discharges *Plasma manipulation can be used to create and manipulate electricity *Electroportation is the ability to teleport using electricity Category:Abilities